HURT
by ShipAnime
Summary: Everything just keeps getting worse...


_HURT_

-Class E is doing better than all classes that's why the walking home scene makes sense- (the man is asano)

And a lifetime sentence is actually average for attempted murders i know because i looked it up

And sorry if it sucks i am still new at this so you know...

(POV=Nagisa) (1 month ago)

(BEEP) (BEEP) (BEEP) I woke up with half opened eyes non-interested to wake up but I have to get to school. So i clicked the alarm clock on my phone and stood up opened my closet and

got dressed and left for school then took the long endless walk but big deal I got to school and

walked inside the bell  
Will ring in 2 minutes I look around and find the redhead my best friend Karma Akabane and everyone else arriving (RRRRRRING)(WWWOOSH) my ears hurt by the loud combination of Korosensei and the bell it ringed he thought nothing of it when the pain and sound left. Then the day went by like a blur Karma talked with Nagisa for most of the day and everyone tried to kill Korosensei just a normal day until at the end when Karma asked if I want to go to a nearby cafe

and get a coffee I -uh- don't know my mom says to go home immediately or she gets angry -ahhh- but where is the fun in that Karma says. Come on we have to i can't just go alone he

says with a fake pouty face -uuuuh- fine i'll go. He loses the pout face and shows a smile

Alright let's go but first let's get my bike i live near the school so not a long walk. We walk a

while with small talk. You get close to his house and you say hey why did you pass your home you will see Karma says with a tone of a badass I still confused kept walking with karma as we reached a forest we went on a trail and a little ways away a MOTORCYCLE was sitting with a tarp covering it I freaked as I Screamed That's Your Bike! Yup Karma said smiling -uhh-

do you have a helmet yeah one though so you can have it i gladly took it nodding thank you so much i need a helmet or i would freak maybe soon i won't need one. You will always need your helmet Karma said smiling a smirk of sarcasm. -my face turned red from anger - he seemed not to notice but I still was still mad. He turned the grip of the marly havedson motorbike and started driving he went fast because he knew they needed to get there before it got way dark and the street lights went out so when we got there I felt so stupid when he got a super complicated coffee and I just got a normal coffee with creamer it was good having small talk with Karma because I never got to be with just him even though i wanted to be. Anyway it became time to go as fast as we arrived we finished and left after a lot of small talk so we drove

and drove and we arrived so when I got there he wished me a good night and sent me to go. I went inside and my mom was so angry her face was stained with the anger. I was ready to be screamed at as i curled my head in i heard her say "YOU WILL BE PUNISHED YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE MOMMY ALONE I WAS SCARED DO YOU KNOW THAT I DO EVERYTHING FOR YOU EVERYTHING AND YOU DO NOTHING!?" There was much more but i was waiting

to be grabbed by the collar and dragged to the basement and as i thought about it i was grabbed and dragged she threw me down the stairs she smiles a grim smile Then she told me i have to hook the shackles to my arms as she turned on the only light there a small bulb in the center of the room i got ready to be hurt as i put on the shackles i looked at her then looked back down she grabs the belt and said that i will never leave the house again as she wacked the belt on my face it hurt so bad and it was worse since i couldn't rub the mark away i knew there was going to be a huge bruise there and

that i would have to stay home for a day for it to go away i waited as i thought Just Smile and Take It she hit me again in the stomach it was not as bad as the face because of the shirt i had on but i still started coughing uncontrollably sure she hit hard enough to cough blood it hurt then

she put it away and grabbed a choker put it around my neck then grabbed a round cedar wood bat then she propped it against the floor and my stomach and she grabbed the leash to the choker and pulled me into the wood as hard as she could it bashed my stomach in the same spot the belt hit i was in so much pain but she did it again and again and again until i coughed a small pool of blood on the cold concrete floor then she undid the choker and shackles i fell to the ground in pain lying in my own blood i laid there for what seemed like forever until she picked me up and slammed me into a wall for lying on the ground to long then as hard as it was to do i

walked to the door and wiped the blood of my lip right in front of the door so none got into the home i walked to my room and started trying to sleep my stomach could not handle eating i fell asleep with a nightmare of being torchered all day night day night and on and on never stopping when i again hear (BEEP) (BEEP) (BEEP) as i turned the alarm of i went to get dressed i

glanced at the mirror and noticed the large bruise then i laid back in bed i'm not going to school now it's too noticable i pulled out my phone and text korosensei i'm sick i won't be here he replied ok if your sure i left my room and started to make breakfast i knew my mom will be home at my bedtime 10:00 so she can say good night and see me go to bed then she makes herself dinner or if she already ate she goes and types emails to friends,bosses,coworkers and managers till she sleeps i ate the meal then went to my bed to sleep it only happens on weekends though i was hungry not awake i drifted off to sleep

(POV) Karma

Where is my bluenette crush he is never late and never misses a day of Korosensei lessons im so confused he has to be arriving i can't have him not arrive i need him ok ok ok im overthinking this he'll show up he always does -20 minutes of class later- He's not coming i have to see if he is ok i waited for 1v1 student training and snuck away to my bike in the forest and then drove to nagisa's i was here and i knocked -silence- i knock again - silence- i feel under the rug and pull out a key ha-ha-ha nagisa is so predictable on anything that's not killing someone I turn the key

and open the door it's quiet i search down the hall for him and open a door that just my luck it is his then i notice his closet and many other things in his room were girly a new looking dress hanged in his closet with a note saying "from mommy remember to change into this on saturday when we go to the party xoxo mom" my mind raced with questions i know he looked like a girl but his mom crossdressing his is over the top i mean you can't do that to someone thats not a girl i looked at sleeping nagisa i immediately saw the bruise on his cheek and a bit of one on his half covered stomach he looked so peaceful with the marks i was screaming inside so many thoughts i just could not stop thinking about it i looked so deeply into the purple of the bruise i

Almost thought i was imagining it of who is doing this then i looked at the note and back at him his mom is abusing him i kept telling myself that it's not true but all the times i met his mom she was off it made sense but why i wanted to keep investigating so i looked around i saw a basement and knew it was off in this home so i looked around and found a hanging string i pulled it and a dim light flickered i saw a whip,choker,wood bat,rags,small blade,brander,rope,stitches and on the other side of the room 2 hooks on the ceiling 2 on the floor 4 on the wall and detachable shackles attached to the wall hooks i could not see it was blurry when i saw dried blood on the floor i -uhh- j-just stood there why would she do this she i have to leave -The next day-

(POV)Nagisa

(BEEP) (BEEP) (BEEP) -UUUUHHHH- i don't wanna get up i said half awake to myself that does not change the fact i have to for school i got up and got dressed i was getting ready then thought about the cheek bruise i went to my makeup cabinet and grabbed some covered my cheek and walked to school when i got there karma was as appeared sleeping but i knew he was not i tapped his arm and he looked up i asked him if he wants to make an assassination plan he looked back down without replying it was annoying but when he got like that i knew he was thinking but about what then he grabbed my arm and ripped me outside we sat on the grass why are we out here he licked his thumb and rubbed my cheek to reveal a bruise under the makeup i uh k-Karma i umm Explain karma says in an concerned but angry voice i looked at him Should i tell him i mean there is no way out really so what's even the point Karma my mother is abusing me Karma even though expecting that answer makes a deep concerned look on his face n- n- Nagisa i uhh Its ok Karma i have gotten used to it all the sudden Karma gives a face as if he was stabbed are you ok -Karmas mind- I will kill her i will whip her on the same spot i will brand her i will beat... -back to reality- I place a hand on his shoulder its ok just trust me don't tell anyone i go in my bag and grab makeup i put in a new coat to hide the uncovered bruise we get up and head back inside the day goes by normally and i go home mom looks at me and says hello how was school? Good how was work? not bad she said back i went to my

room saying i have to do homework i will see you soon i close my door and undo the makeup it has been bugging me all day the bruise was better but still easy to spot so was the one on my stomach anyway the homework i pull out a sheet of math and do it in 10 minutes not that long i then go on youtube and relax until i eat then i go to my room and sleep i wake up the next day (BEEP (BEEP) (BEEP) -uhh- i'm so tired i just need to sleep a bit more but i can't i have to go to school i apply makeup to my almost gone bruise should be gone tomorrow what to wear ohh yeah i'm going to that party on saturday as a girl i hate crossdressing but i have to its way to painful to say no to my mom the scars on my back explain it all anyway let's get to school (a school day later) I was walking of the school yard and Karma runs up and asks if we can have a can work on the project that Korosensei gave us Yeah sure i would love too do the project with

you. Karma smiles a big smile Great meet at my house. Ok I need to text my mom first i pull out

my phone and i text her Hey "I'm going to my friends house for a project" i click send then i put my phone back in my pocket as we leave to put are own stuff at are houses and then work on

the project at Karma's i get up and start walking to Karmas his house is not a long trip away so it didn't take long to get to his house i walked inside and noticed the nice looking interior i know his mom and dad were always in america so a decorator must have been paid to set up the home with the nice decor i went upstairs and knocked on karma's door a heard some fumbling around to get up he was obviously lying down when i knocked then he opened the door and said come in his room was different to the rest of the home karma noticed and said i made this room that's why the home is so different to the room -oh- well it looks like you out of all people were the one to make it thanks he said with a grin on his face it darkened i realized he had something to say as i closed my about to speak mouth he says We need to talk about your abuse -uah- I choked

on my words i -uah- i t-thought we we- were gonna do our p-projec… I know and we will but this

is more important than a project w-well what do you want to know? I say in a tripping voice I want to see all of your injuries i pull up my shirt to show 3 scars 1 one my upper back 1 one my lower back and 1 on my side he looks with an amazing point of concern in his eyes then i point out bruises on my arms from impact of being thrown down the stairs of the basement I then point out a mark in my neck from the choker and more on my wrists from shackles he was in a state of Anger,Confusion and Sadness he could not understand why she would do this to him he

was in a dark mood i just put a hand on his shoulder and said its ok its not that ba- I got half the words out before he screamed IT'S WRONG i never saw him so broken up about something he was so confident but right now he just crumbles. Why? You just take abuse it is not ok you must stop her you can't just let her do that. My tone darkened Can we get to the project now? He looks at me then he says we can but i'm still concerned about it. My face turns darker i was pissed karma could tell and at that second karma was going to say something but i cut him of and in an angry tone of voice I say.. It is not your concern to care for me. He opens his eyes wide with a face that screamed "Get me out of here" as he slowly almost stealthy sneaks a bit away Then in half a second I grab his collar and pull him back he was in strait fear now he knew

i could beat him he knew i was much better at killing then him. I put him in a chokehold that was inescapable then he tried to pry my hand of but I used both hands he was stuck he was thinking i would never let him out but when his breath started wheezing up i dropped him he fell with a loud slam after the landing he got back and rubbed his neck i started walking out the door Goodbye i say with a light hearted tone as i look up with my innocent smile then i closed the door and started home -a long walk later-

Hey mom i'm home… I say happy to be back she walks up to me and in a peaceful voice says Hey Nagi would you like me to make you dinner? No i'm good i'll just have some ramen tonight.

Ok if your sure she says with a grin she was in a good mood where is your project its at karma's house alright just make sure to get it done ok i say with a happy tone she was not mad for me being at karma's anyway i'm making dinner then sleeping. Ok she says in a nice tone i'm going to bed then but remember it's friday we have a party to go to tomorrow. Ohh shit i forgot i make my ramen then head to my room and check out my dress my mom got me i was embarrassed to think of tomorrow i know people at the party so i was ready to avoid the dance floor and kitchen in fact most of the good areas it was going to suck so i'll figure it out the party was at karma's ironically his dad was a big business man so my mom would go to the party

because is her boss so karma will be there i know he will find me but i will still hide so i sleep i dream of karma he is in my chokehold and he can't get out but i can't let go he just chokes and i can't save him i watch him die then it replays it was miserable he just shook around and struggled and he moved around then calm… Twitch...Calm..Twitch...Dead. i was about to hold my own breath until i woke up when (BEEP) (BEEP) (BEEP) I slam the alarm clock as i get up -uhh- the party's at 10:00 so i have most of the day to relax i'll just watch a couple movies or something. (10:00) are you ready to go sweetie my mom asks nicely yup i say ready to go (a long car ride later) alright we are here i'm going to go you go have fun i then go to karma's room and knock on the door and hear a bored voice most likely expecting someone who can't find the bathroom saying "come in" i enter as i enter he goes from non-caring too full attention mode he was focused on me as he said Hey Nagisa i'm so glad you're here come sit. Alright thanks karma so i think during this time we should get our project done? Yeah your right we only have so long to do it -20 minutes later- we're almost done just a couple more thi... Hey nagisa sorry to cut you off but i need to ask you something it's important.

Alright what do you need Karma? I know you have been going through alot lately and i want you to feel better so i want to support you so maybe if i told you we would be happier so i need you to know i'm being serious about this...Just get it out. he embraced me I do you love me back? Yes i.. gives me a light kiss on the cheek and then starts back at the project. That settles it we are a couple now it felt good to let that out so glad you agree.-towards the end of the party- so it's been a good time just hanging out. Yeah yeah. karma agrees nodding i exit the room and go to find my mom and see her waiting for me i walk to her and tell her i'm ready then we go to leave. When when we get home i immediately go to bed too wake next morning. (BEEP) (BEEP) (BEEP) (stays in bed awake) -uhh- i don't want to move -20 minutes late to class i arrive- hey Karma -hey- i sit down i open my book and get ready for class I hear a whisper -why is **he** frowning- i ignore them and start class later in the day during recess i lay against Karma on a hill with a tree he kisses me and i kiss him back then i hear a voice say -your gay Karma?- he looks over to see Terasaka -laughing- shut up idiot -Karma and I continue kissing- - **RING** \- well let's get back to class -ok- I walk in to hear everyone discussing me and karma we sit down and Kaede asks me nervously like she is in awkward situations. Are you and Karma dating -i get up and walk to Karma- Everyone who was curious! -I kiss karma- there's your answer -Koro sensei's face !_! Then he storms me with questions i all ignore- Well that's solved right -the school day goes normally but people still are crazing over Karma and I.

Hey want to go to the cafe again? Karma asks. I don't know my mom freaked last time. It's fine I know she's crazy but I will be here for you -sigh- Fine I will go. Alright let's get the bike yeah? Yeah. -after the coffee- so we have to get home right? Yeah Karma says as we hop on the bike -about a quarter to my house- Can I get off here so you can get home? Is that what you want? Yup I say. Ok - he stops the bike and I get off and walk a half of the quarter way home- Hey that's him right? A man in a black balaclava approaches . He pulls out a bat from his backpack and slams my stomach "This should teach E-Class a lesson" Gag him! -A cloth grips my mouth so I can't scream and with the cloth comes a hold to keep me open he slams the bat on my stomach again and the air cuts against the cloth choking me."let's leave a message" He pulls out a blade and cuts a small (X) in the side of by neck and it bleeds everywhere then he hits me with the bat in the gut,chest, and temple knocking me out then when i go unconscious he breaks my leg then beats me with his bat for a while.

-2 days later-

I wake up on some blood-soaked grass with a evening sky above me. I try to get up but the pain is overwhelming in my leg.I painfully crawl using only my top half to find a small gas station a little ways away so I muster all my strength and stand up I lean on a stick and start moving at a slow pace.

-Ding-The entrance bell rings I walk in and fall over almost immediately after i enter the cashier looks at my blood covered body and my dirty hair and immediately he pulls out a phone and dials paramedics -the ambulance arrives and puts me on a stretcher pulls me into the ambulance and drives away- when I arrived doctors were briefed to my role as Koro-Sensei's student and next minute some guards arrive at my door along with a familiar ?! -Step aside- He's fine it's just my boyfriend let him in he enters and closes the door. Will you be ok? He asks as he kisses me on the forehead. I will be fine i just need some heal time -I rub my neck- well the scar won't heal. What scar?! -he checks the side of my neck and see's the (X) ohh my god who did this? I don't know… (Checks watch) Man it's really late Well bye Nagi.

Bye Karma… -The door closes too silence- it's so quiet i'm just gonna sleep. -BAM!- I wake up to the same man from the street banging the bed with a bat to wake me up .I go to move but i'm paralyzed from my leg being treated he bashes the bat into my stomach and then holding my stomach i roll of the bed and start crawling on my arms he watches me crawl until near the door he grabs my foot and pulls me back then when he is about to hit me with a bat karma opens the door because he was going to say good night since he just said bye he sees the bat ram into my stomach pulls out small handgun (BOOM) a loud gunshot hits the man Karma then walks to the man and pulls off the mask it was asano. The guards rush into the room and see karma hugging me asking if i'm ok then we notice the guards and they notice the handgun.

(3 months later) Trail is finished for the "Attempted murder on asano" and Karma is marked guilty and sentenced to life in prison I thought it was crazy but it's regular time for attempted murders and asano got off the hook because of daddy i say my goodbyes to Karma as he loads on the prison transport bus and leaves then i head back to my home it's been 3 months since I stayed there i stayed a Karmas a while but it was nice I enter the door to hear my mom walking towards the door with a tea kettle in her hand it didn't smell like tea though… Hey mo-AHHHHH

Suddenly she pours boiling water from the tea kettle on me and throws me to the basement

(Chuckling) How long has it been since I tortured you she says as she attaches the shackles to my wrists and ankles then from the first moment she ties a leather belt on my mouth like a gag i sit there waiting for the bat or the whip but on the top shelf she grabs a brander Mo-m P-pleas- sto-AHHHH!? (I felt a burning fire in my chest as a brander marks a circle in my chest then the same feeling in my lower back) Next the whip and i won't knot the end she says to me then a sharp sting hits my arm as a new scar marks the the same on my leg

Next the knife a cut is then made in my cheek,hand and lip. Huh you look pretty worn out we finish this in an hour (She unhooks me and i don't move) alright then leave when you can i'm going to watch a movie (she leaves and soon i go to my room i put on a coat and a boy outfit and pack everything i will need then hop out my window and leave i get to the train station and station to the next few towns away in a town next to the prison Karmas in so i can visit once every week from this point on all that matters is…. No None Of It Matter i scream on a active train everyone looks at me and i just put my hood up and look down i reach my stop and sit in a alley and now my new home. (tries to in alley)

6:00 am and it's time to visit Karma I get up and walk a long distance until i finally reach the prison and ask to meet Akabane they lead me to a room with 5 sections each with a window and a phone i see Karma in a booth and enter then i pick up the phone to talk to him… Hey Karma how is prison it's no that bad i mean 3 square meals a day and a prison job it's not bad how are you Nagisa i'm living in an alley What why are you!? My mom is getting worse and so am i (Shows branded chest) -Time's up a guard screams as he pulls me away-uh back to the alley and then a long bus to school 6:00 am I enter school almost surrounded with a dark aura that freaks everyone out the day goes by but at recess i train with no shirt on everyone sees the branding marks and scars Kaede was first to ask about the marks and i told i'm it's fine and i'm fine no-one spoke to me that day but Karasuma so when i made it back to the

Cold damp alley i grew crazier every time and the next day i got to school early and i hung myself in the classroom

(Karma's POV) -Guard bangs on bars with baton- hey you got a visitor! I know your still sore the rape in the courtyard yesterday but move it FUCKER! I slowly walk to the panel room to see Koro-Sensei. Karma I need to be straight with you on this Nagisa Shiota commit suicide this morning in the classroom...


End file.
